Dance Class
by Ink Child
Summary: As they glanced over Sai took Ino by the waist and dipped her dramatically, her spill of blonde hair to the ground and the curve of her body against him made Hinata blush and Sasuke roll his eyes. "Argh." He grumbled, and took Hinata's hands. "Let's try it again." (one shot, for Hinafan16:)


**Dance Class**

 **For Hinafan16 who figured out my alias on the site ;)**

 **One shot**.

 **An Uchiha cannot allow everyone to know ALL his skills.**

* * *

She was regretting the decision. She was regretting it like she could not even believe.

Wincing again Hinata jumped back, and Sasuke gave her a look. Not just a look- the look- the exasperated, this-is-all-your-fault look she only got on special occasions.

The first time he had given it to her was when she invited everyone over for a popcorn and movie night and the event deteriorated into a full on food fight which took a couple of days to clean.

The second was when she had begged him to please spend some time with her cousin, pleaded, bargained, eventually blackmailed and they had returned wasted, and both with broken noses.

And now, when her toes were in danger of becoming flat squashed things for the rest of her life.

"I told you!" His voice was as exasperated as his look and abruptly he dragged her to him, voiding the space she had made to keep her toes from more suffering, making her gasp. "I don't dance."

"You can react to things almost before they happen in a fight, b-but you can't dance?" she was trying to remain positive. Surely he was playing with her, trying to be bad in order to get them to go. Although she was surprised he was being so brutal. Her toes. Her poor under appreciated toes.

Around them couples swayed and sashayed, Ino and Sai were moving like something out of a dream, their bodies in time, their movements fluid. As they glanced over Sai took Ino by the waist and dipped her dramatically, her spill of blonde hair to the ground and the curve of her body against him made Hinata blush and Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Argh." He grumbled, and took Hinata's hands. "Let's try it again."

Competition always did have a way with Sasuke. She smiled, wondering if she wanted to. If her toes could possibly withstand anymore torture. "Umm... we can stop- if you-" she began, trying to make it like she was being kind to him, seeing his discomfort and unwilling to continue to force him. His dark eyes gave her another look, and she blinked, blushing.

Counting under his breath he moved, one two three- ouch. One two three-ouch.

Kurenai was clapping to the beat, and one look to the left and Hinata could see Naruto, of all people swaying his hips, rolling them like the joints were well oiled, spinning Sakura around and out, her hair and skirt flaring beautifully.

One, two, three-ouch.

"You're so tense, Uchiha-san!" Kurenai shouted from the front, drawing all eyes to them. "Relax, she's not going to bite you!"

"I'd almost rather she did." Sasuke grumbled to himself, and Hinata flashed him another grin, despite the pain shooting up her foot. "Um... we can..." she began again and thankfully the song ended and Kurenai clapped, moving to gather the dancers again.

"Let's try a dip shall we?" Her words were met with murmurs of pleasure, except from Hinata who was sucking in a bit of air through pursed lips. The last dip she had landed on her butt on the floor.

 _He can't possibly be this bad. He must be faking. He has to be._

Spinning her out they tangled in each other's arms and Hinata let out a frantic panicky giggle and then dragging her in she gasped and clung to him as he dipped, this time, not loosening his hold. Although, from the grip of her hands on his arm he wasn't going to be able to shake her off let alone accidently drop her.

A smirk flashed briefly over his lips and he pulled her up.

"We should go home."

"Okay." She agreed, the freestyle was starting soon and she didn't think she could handle another bounce of his weight on her pinky toe without crying. Rearranging her dress smoothly with her fingers she moved to the side of the class, gathering her purse and jacket, and as he walked by she stiffened, feeling his trailing hand linger on the small of her curved back and then down, down, down, making her straighten sharply with an eep! of surprise.

"Sasuke." she scolded softly under her breath, turning around to face him sharply. "No."

"No?" he blinked at her for a second, glancing over his shoulder at all the dancers busily prancing. His eyes fluttered then to the empty class on the other side of the hall, and drawing another strangled sound from her throat he grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the class and into the darkened one, closing the door despite her protests.

"Sasuke! Sasuke- wait, what are you-?" And her mouth was occupied suddenly, the feel of him pulling her up, and up along his body until she was pinned and hardly standing, one leg had betrayed her and wrapped around his hip, the clasp of her dance shoe dark against her pale skin, her skirt pulling up to reveal a long pale beautifully toned thigh.

"Why were you so determined to do this dance thing anyway?" His inquiry seemed out of place as she panted, peering at him in the darkness of the classroom, his face lit only by the flowing light from the windows peering out into the night, the moon peeking in on their moment.

"What?" she breathed, trying to unscramble her brain. "I just thought it would be fun, that's all I-"

Startled she gasped as he heaved her up with ease, spun her swiftly out, dragged her smoothly in, pulled her to his hips, pressing her into him in a way that shot a flash of electricity through her torso and then dipped her, his mouth pressed to the pounding blood of her jugular at her throat.

"What the... " she gasped, dizzy. "You... you..."

"Some things... " and he let out a soft breath that trickled down her skin and into her dress making goosebumps rise along her skin. "...I like to keep only for my wife."

 _He was faking!?_

Her thought barely took flight before he dragged her up from the dip and spun her to him, arms wrapped around her body, ragged breath in her ear before swinging her out, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as he pulled her back in, demanding not asking for her body to comply as he moved. Studying her completely stunned expression he smirked again, tongue snapping out to lick at her bottom lip before letting her go.

"We should go home though." he commented again, straightening his loosened tie with idle fingers as he moved.

Hinata watched him, her eyes so big in her face they almost seemed to glow. "You! You've been stepping on my toes this whole time!"

Glancing over his shoulder at her he studied her for a moment, eyes travelling down the legnth of her body, lingering before finally stopping at her pretty heeled feet.

"I can make it up to you."

And the tone with which he said so made her burst into flame, the same electric shot of his body pressed to hers making her shiver. "..Um... I..." Flustered and still attempting to be angry she put on her best frown face.

"But I- I want to dance!"

She had wrinkled her nose, in that way she did when she was trying to remain upset but having a hard time of it. Which was pretty much every time.

Attempting to remain as stoic as usual he wandered to the door and opened it, letting the pounding of the salsa beat fill the room along with the flood of electric light from the full classroom.

"Lets do it then."

Her eyes couldn't have been wider, she took a hesitant step forward. "For real?"

"Mhm."

She studied his face, his calm unchanging expression except for the slight smile within his gaze.

"Really?" she seemed unsure, as though walking though walking through the door might be some sort of trap. From the other room the sound of Kurenai complimenting Sai on a particularly difficult turn echoed and for a moment HInata had the uncharacteristic desire to show off how sloppy Sai would look next to Sasuke's smooth sexually charged movements.

"Come." He took her hand, moved her to the class where Sakura cocked her head at them briefly before following Naruto's turn. "Thought you guys left!"

Excited now Hinata practically skipped into the class, hand in Sasuke's. "Nope!" there was triumph in her tone and as they stepped onto the dance floor she spun to face him, skirt twirling prettily around her legs.

And then, he stepped on her toes.

Channelling her pink haired friend she nearly punched him in the face, when he smirked at her and whispered "Oops."

But it didn't matter. She knew now what kind of dancing she would rather be doing with him anyway, and it involved being more horizontal than vertical, so they went home and finished off the dance lesson in private.

Just like the Uchiha planned from the beginning.

* * *

 _ **Short- but I enjoyed writing it:)**_  
 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Inky**_


End file.
